Entre mentiras y secretos
by Tropikal Hysteria
Summary: Universo Alternativo: En donde el foco general será como Ranma lidia con sus interacciones sociales teniendo de por medio que no es capaz de abrir su corazón y ser honesto, siendo su única clave para lograrlo su nueva identidad como Ranko.
1. Primera mentira: Ranko

Ranma 1/2 siempre ha sido una de mis series favoritas y es por esto que he querido hacer un fanfic de un caso "¿Y que tal si?..." en donde habrá pequeños cambios a lo largo de la historia que resultaron en un final posiblemente muy diferente

 **Advertencia:** Entre capítulos podran haber spoilers del manga o el anime.

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Entre mentiras y secretos  
** _Las mentiras; el camino "fácil" para solucionar un problema, pero en realidad sólo esconde tu corazón. Una lección que Ranma aprenderá de la manera difícil._

 **Capítulo 1 "Primera mentira: Mi nombre es Ranko"**

 **Hace un año**

Nos encontramos en la lejana China, un lugar donde sus tierras ocultan muchos misterios y leyendas que serían difíciles de creer hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Entre los grandes secretos de sus tierras; existe uno que ha llamado la atención de varios extranjeros, este lugar es nada más ni nada menos que el legendario lugar de entrenamiento, Jusenkyo.  
A simple vista no tiene nada de desafiante o aterrador, pero el peligro se oculta a simple vista en cada uno de sus estanques formados naturalmente, cada uno con una trágica leyenda que contar.

Cualquiera que escuche las historias de este lugar tendría sus dudas de arriesgarse a sufrir un trágico destino, por supuesto, si tienes la mala fortuna de no prestarle la debida atención al amable guía del lugar sólo puedes esperar la desgracia.

Tristemente este fue el caso para los más recientes visitantes del lugar, tanto así fue el horror de descubrir la verdad del lugar que el más joven soltó un potente grito que podía ser escuchado varios kilómetros a la distancia.

— Les advertí escuchar trágica historia, ahora ser muy tarde para honorables clientes— Solo podía decir el guía del lugar en respuesta a los acontecimientos.

Sin embargo esto no fue nada grato de escuchar por parte de sus recientes visitantes y en un parpadeo el pobre guía se encontraba sujetado del cuello de su uniforme por una joven de baja estatura, largo cabello rojo sujetado a una cola de caballo y usando un keikogi bastante grande comparado a su tamaño.

— ¡Dígame que hay una cura para esto! — Demandó la joven con un rostro que reflejaba furia y desesperación, al mismo tiempo que un panda se les acercaba tratando de caminar en dos patas y se quitaba unas ropas que no eran aptas para su forma y tamaño.

El guía solo pudo soltar un suspiro; tantos años dedicándose en su trabajo y siempre que llegaba el momento de explicar la naturaleza de la maldición era la peor parte.

— Solo existir cura temporal para maldición; agua caliente regresar cuerpo, pero agua fría regresar maldición — Explicó el guía con su característica forma de hablar, reflejo de su poco conocimiento en el idioma extranjero.

—… Quiere decir… ¿qué no hay una cura permanente? — Volvió a preguntar la joven al mismo tiempo que soltaba al guía y sentía aumentar su desesperación.

— Eso temer, existir estanque del hombre ahogado, pero magia de estanques ser impredecible; puede curar maldición o mezclar formas malditas — Termino de explicar el guía con algo de lastima por sus clientes.

La joven se dejó caer de rodillas al escuchar su situación. Tan solo hace unos 10 minutos era un joven normal y por un tonto capricho de su padre ahora era una especie de fenómeno que con tocar el agua se transformaba en una mujer.  
Fue ahí cuando recordó: Su padre, ese viejo era el culpable de su desgracia; primero el incidente del Nekoken y ahora una maldición, si había alguien con quien desquitarse de su tragedia no era el guía, era el impulsivo y torpe de su padre que del cual estaba completamente seguro no sabía leer lo más básico de chino.

— ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! — Le grito la chica al enorme panda que seguía detrás de ella. — ¡No sabias nada de chino y aun así me arrastraste hasta este lugar! — Volvió a gritarle al panda al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un golpe directo al rostro, sin embargo este logró bloquearlo.

Esto no estaba para nada en los planes de Genma Saotome, se supone que el propósito de todos estos 13 años de entrenamiento eran para convertir a su hijo Ranma en todo un hombre que fuera un digno heredero del Combate Libre y ahora todo podía verse arruinado por esta maldición que parecía no tener una posible cura. Eso sin mencionar sus planes del compromiso que había acordado con su viejo amigo de entrenamiento, Soun Tendo.

— _Pensándolo bien, tal vez la idea del compromiso pueda salvarme la vida_ — Pensaba el panda mientras intentaba adaptarse lo más rápido posible a su nueva forma mientras intentaba escapar de su -ahora- hija iracunda.

* * *

 **En alguna pendiente cercana**

Desesperación, ese era el sentimiento que invadía a Ryoga Hibiki, que en estos momentos se encontraba en medio de su búsqueda por su antiguo rival de secundaria, Ranma Saotome.

— ¡Maldito seas Ranma, escapar así de nuestro duelo! — Gritaba con furia el joven de cabellos negros.

El joven no podía creer que su rival se fuera a China para escapar de su enfrentamiento de hombres, sin embargo él no dejaría que una excusa como esa lo detendría de tener su duelo, por lo que se decidió ir en su búsqueda sin importar cuánto tiempo le costará.  
Había caminado por semanas y hasta ahora no había dado con alguna pista de su paradero.

— Otro camino sin salida… — Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven al encontrarse en un acantilado, en el momento en el que pensó dar la vuelta e intentar por otra ruta un sonido lo detuvo — Ese ruido, parece… ¿una estampida?

Cuál fue la sorpresa del joven al ver que el causante de tanto ruido era solo un animal, pero no uno cualquiera, se trataba de un panda gigante que corría solamente con sus patas traseras.

— ¡¿Q-Qué!?... — Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el joven, pues el panda lo tacleo sin siquiera notar su presencia, el chico al sentir que estaba por caer del acantilado soltó un grito y se sujeto del borde tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron.

Trato de levantarse pero podía sentir que el pedazo de piedra del que se sujeto estaba por caerse, el joven se sentía desesperado pero sobre todo furioso, furioso de que su vida fuera a acabar todo porque su rival no se presentó a su pelea.  
Sin duda en su búsqueda por su rival se había enfrentado a toda clase de situaciones pero no le gustaba darse por vencido, no cuando ese sinvergüenza estaba en alguna parte de China sin recibir su merecido, sin embargo, esta era una situación de la que podía sentir que no saldría con vida, intentó moverse nuevamente para sujetarse de otra parte pero esto solo logro agrietar más el suelo, resignado se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y esperar su muerte al sentir como comenzaba a caer.

— ¡Sujétate! — Alcanzó a escuchar el joven al mismo tiempo que sentía como dos manos tomaban su brazo y detenían su caída.

— ¿E-eh? — El joven no cabía en su asombro, sentía que ese era el final de su vida pero parece que alguien escuchó sus plegarias y acudieron a su ayuda.

A juzgar por el tono de voz y las manos que lo sujetaban podía asumir que se trataba de una mujer, pero no una cualquiera, pues sí tenía la fuerza de evitar su caída y levantarlo junto con su mochila, debía tratarse de una mujer fuerte.  
Fue hasta que el joven pudo apoyarse del suelo del acantilado que logró ver a su salvadora, era una joven de un largo cabello rojo vibrante, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y una piel blanca de porcelana.

Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, Ryoga se habría quedado inmóvil e incapaz de hacer algo frente a la chica; pues él podía soportar el estar en bosques por meses y enfrentar animales salvajes por su cuenta, pero cuando se trataba de lidiar con mujeres era un caso perdido.

Fue finalmente cuando ambos se encontraban lejos de la zona de peligro que la joven habló nuevamente

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto la chica de la coleta quien por dentro solo podía pensar en castigar a un imprudente panda por casi condenar al chico.

El joven de ojos castaños trato con todas sus fuerzas esconder su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito, pero para su suerte la joven lo interpreto como el miedo por casi haber caído.

— Tienes suerte, si hubieras caído habrías tenido un destino peor que la muerte — Dijo la chica con un poco de ironía al pensar en su situación.

— ¿P-peor que la muerte? — Las últimas palabras de la joven fueron lo que lograron sacar al joven de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, lo que está ahí abajo son unos estanques encantados que te convertirán en lo que sea que se haya ahogado allí hace cientos de años, el agua caliente te regresa a tu forma normal pero… el agua fría te regresa a la maldición — Respondió la joven con un tono triste y de frustración.

— T-tú… ¿caíste en una? — Se atrevió a preguntar el joven con un poco de duda sobre si lo que preguntaba era correcto de decir.

— Prefiero no hablar de eso, pero si no sabías sobre los estanques supongo que no has venido para entrenar — Cambio de tema la joven de cabello rojo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

— S-si… yo busco a alguien… — Respondió nuevamente el joven intentando desviar la mirada para relajarse un poco, pero esto fue inútil ya que sentía la mirada penetrante de la joven, era una mirada que le decía que trataba de analizarlo.

—… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó la joven con un rostro serio pero un ligero tic de nerviosismo en su ojo se intentaba hacer presente.

— ¡Oh cierto!, ¿Dónde están mis modales? — Se reprendió a sí mismo el joven al mismo tiempo que aclaraba su garganta y procedía con su presentación junto con el motivo de su viaje — Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, soy un artista marcial y he venido en busca de Ranma Saotome — Termino de decir el joven con una reverencia.

Para la suerte de la joven, la reverencia del muchacho le impidió ver el rostro de horror que tenía.

— _¡¿Qué hago ahora!? ¡Si se entera que yo soy Ranma se burlara de mí y tal vez no quiera ni siquiera enfrentarme porque no valdré la pena o algo así!_ — Pensaba el joven maldecido, pero en cuanto vio que el chico de cabellos más cortos regresaba a su postura normal trato de pretender una cara natural, cosa que no era muy difícil pues el chico difícilmente se atrevía verle — _¡Tengo que pensar en algo!, inventarme un nombre o algo parecido pero ¿Qué puede funcionarme que sea fácil de recordar y a la vez logre despistarlo?_

— Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

— M-mi nombre… — La joven respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y trato de sonreír de forma natural — Mi nombre es Ranko, mucho gusto Ryoga.

Para "Ranko" podrá haber sido la sonrisa más forzada de su vida, pero para Ryoga fue la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, tanto que el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—…Gracias por salvarme la vida Ranko — Dijo el joven en una voz casi audible seguida de una sonrisa que permitió mostrar sus colmillos por primera vez.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews_**


	2. Primer Secreto: Ranma

Planeaba subir este capitulo el primero de Marzo pero mi computadora murió a finales de Febrero  
Por fortuna logre rescatar unos archivos, entre esos los capítulos que ya tenia escritos.

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Primer secreto: Yo soy Ranma"**

Culpa, ese era el sentimiento que invadía a Ranma Saotome; si bien podría decirse que es fácil sentir algo de culpa por una mentira, la culpa del muchacho era más que eso. La culpa que sentía era gracias a la versión de los hechos que le contó el chico de grandes colmillos, un chico que veía como su amigo pero solo recibía odio por parte del otro.

¿Pero por qué los dos tenían tan diferentes visiones de su relación?, la respuesta era bastante simple en realidad, todo era debido a la falta de conocimiento del chico de cabellos largos sobre como socializar, ¿pero quién podía culparlo?, casi toda su vida se ha dedicado a entrenar en las artes marciales, viajando de pueblo en pueblo, ciudad en ciudad, solo para aprender diferentes estilos de combate y adaptarlos al suyo.

El camino de un artista marcial le impedía hacer amistades y de la única que era capaz de recordar fue cuando tenía 6 años; en ese entonces las cosas eran mucho más simples, no importaba que su amistad comenzara con enfrentamientos para ver si él era capaz de ganar un okonomiyaki gratis, pues eventualmente se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Cuan equivocado estaba en asumir que esa era la forma natural de hacer amistades, ahora solo podía sentir la culpa de tantas veces que se burló de su más reciente amigo por ganarle un pan en cada almuerzo y recordarle constantemente su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Ahora que era consciente de todo el panorama, podía entender la dedicación del chico perdido en intentar buscarlo hasta China, solo que había un nuevo inconveniente en la situación, en estos momentos Ranma Saotome pretendía ser una chica llamada Ranko, misma chica que le salvo la vida de casi caer en los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo.

— Entonces… ¿Viajaste desde Japón hasta China solo para tener un duelo con ese tal Ranma? — Pregunto la joven de cabellos rojos mientras se rascaba la nuca por la incomodidad de la situación.

Ambos jóvenes se habían sentado uno frente al otro en el acantilado, un poco alejados de la orilla para evitar otro accidente.

— Así es, ¿Y tú viniste aquí para entrenar? — Respondió el chico de grandes colmillos quien estaba un poco más calmado que antes, pues al contar su historia logro perder parte de sus nervios.

— Eh… algo así, pero realmente una chica débil como yo no podría lograr mucho — Continuo la joven con sus ánimos decaídos.

No era suficiente para Ranma el saber que le causó un gran odio al chico frente a ella, ahora estaba el hecho de que era "ella", su padre le había dicho por tantos años que tenía que convertirse en todo un hombre, pero ahora ¿cómo podía pensar en eso si termino convirtiéndose en lo opuesto? Ya no podía considerarse "Ranma Saotome gran artista marcial, hombre entre hombres", ahora solo era una chica débil, la sombra de lo que era.

— ¡Yo no creo que seas débil Ranko-san! — Hablo el chico frente a ella con una gran seriedad y determinación en su voz — Si fueras débil ¿Cómo podrías haber salvado mi vida?

La -ahora- joven vio a Ryoga con una gran sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos azules, primero escuchaba lo mucho que lo despreciaba como Ranma y ahora recibía un gran elogio como Ranko, incluso el joven se atrevió a usar un honorifico en su nombre.

— D-de verdad… ¿Crees que soy fuerte aunque sea una mujer? — Pregunto la joven con gran esperanza.

— ¡P-por supuesto!, no cualquiera podría haber cargado con tanto peso y arriesgarse a la caída si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte — Respondió el joven Hibiki desviando la mirada y rascando su mejilla con un dedo.

Tal vez para el chico perdido no era la gran cosa elogiar a alguien por sus habilidades, pero para Ranma esas palabras le recuperaron la esperanza de que su maldición no le impediría convertirse en un gran artista marcial.

— ¿E-estas…bien? — Hablo nuevamente el joven bastante preocupado de que sus palabras hayan sido las incorrectas — ¡N-no quise ofenderte!, todo lo contrario, yo… bueno…

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — Pregunto la joven.

— E-es que... estas llorando — Trataba de calmarse el chico al mismo tiempo que buscaba un pañuelo entre sus cosas.

— ¿E-eh?... — Fue lo más coherente que pudo decir la joven al sentir como una de sus lágrimas recorría sus mejillas y después ver como el chico frente a ella le ofrecía un pañuelo — _¿P-por qué estoy llorando?, ¿será porque estoy feliz de que así no soy tan débil o porque Ryoga no me odia en esta forma?, nunca me había preocupado el tener amigos y el saber que una de las pocas personas que me agradaban me detesta… ¿eso fue suficiente para causarme gran dolor?_ — Pensaba "Ranko" al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pañuelo — Gracias Ryoga…

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me hayas salvado — Respondió el chico bastante apenado.

—… ¿Podrías… olvidar que acabo de llorar?, a cambio prometo no decirle a nadie que te salve — Trato de negociar la joven.

A Ryoga no le molestaba el hecho de que lo haya salvado y pensaba decírselo, sin embargo, el ver la vergüenza de la chica por mostrar algo de debilidad le hizo notar que lo mejor era aceptar su trato.

Esto le hizo pensar bastante en la actitud de la joven, era una chica bastante hermosa y fuerte, pero parecía que detestaba ser una mujer, el joven Hibiki no tenía mucha experiencia lidiando con mujeres pero estaba más que seguro que Ranko tenía un complejo de querer ser tratada como un hombre y no como una "chica débil", otro detalle que debía destacar era el keikogi que usaba; era más grande que su tamaño y el chico podría jurar que no era muy práctico ya que se necesita usar una ropa más adecuada a tu talla para moverte con más agilidad.

— _Tal vez por eso ni siquiera usa pantalones…_ — Solo pudo pensar con algo de vergüenza el joven Hibiki al notar ese detalle.

Fue entonces cuando los estómagos de ambos rugieron de hambre.

— _Con todos los problemas en los que me metió mi torpe padre me olvide de que no he comido nada_ — Pensó la chica de cabellos rojos al mismo tiempo que se tocaba su estómago — Dime Ryoga, ¿de casualidad no tendrás algo que comer?

— Me temo que mi último alimento me lo acabe hoy en la mañana…— Respondió el joven un poco avergonzado de su propia hambre.

— Tal vez el guía de Jusenkyo tenga algo que comer… — Dijo "Ranko" al mismo tiempo que se levantaba — Sígueme, tal vez él tenga algo de comida para ti también.

* * *

 **De regreso en los estanques encantados**

Ser el guía de Jusenkyo es un trabajo que te trae sorpresas cada día, tanto así que llega un momento en el que si uno de sus clientes más recientes le pide mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad a un chico que trajo con él, en realidad no lo calificaría en uno de sus más complicados días.

El guía mientras se dedicaba en servirles un poco de ramen a los jóvenes podía notar que se llevaban bien, tal vez por eso mismo el joven maldecido prefirió no revelar el detalle de su verdadera forma, el guía pensó que no era correcto el mentir sobre su identidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto recibió una llamada de su hija Plum.

— Perdonar honorables huéspedes pero tener que salir por emergencia — Se disculpó el guía por tener que ausentarse.

— No hay problema, nosotros cuidaremos el lugar mientras tanto — Respondió la joven mientras daba otro bocado a su plato de ramen.

Con esto el guía dio una reverencia y se retiró de la cabaña.

— Y dime Ranko-san… ¿Qué piensas hacer después de estar aquí? — Pregunto casualmente el chico de los colmillos mientras comía de su respectivo plato.

— Tengo pensado estar en China por todo un año, para entrenar y ser aún más fuerte — Hablo la chica con ánimos, si bien al principio no le agradaba la situación de su maldición, las palabras de Ryoga la motivaron a conocer las capacidades de su nueva forma — Y tu… ¿Piensas seguir buscando a ese tal Ranma? — Pregunto con un nudo en su garganta al recordar la culpa de su mentira.

— No puedo descansar hasta que pague por lo que me hizo — Continuo con un tono muy serio — Solo hasta que tenga ese duelo con él, considerare perdonarlo.

— ¿Perdonarlo? — Fue esta palabra la que capto toda la atención de la joven.

— La verdad podría haber sido un cretino conmigo pero, es lo más cercano que he llegado a tener como un amigo y tal vez si le doy una lección las cosas puedan cambiar — Termino de explicar el chico mientras observaba lo que quedaba de su plato.

"Ranko" solo podía sentir un ligero tic presentarse en su ojo al recordar que Ryoga lo creía un cretino. Sí, no podía negar que no fue muy amable con el chico perdido pero no era su culpa, por su falta de experiencia él creía que las amistades funcionaban de ese modo, sin embargo lo último que dijo el chico le hizo pensar que si él estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo después de su duelo tal vez habría esperanzas de rescatar su escusa de amistad.

— _¿Qué hago?, no puedo decirle que yo soy Ranma, tal vez crea que me quería burlar de él_ — La culpa regresaba a la joven, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea de cómo mantener la confianza que había ganado hacia "Ranko" — Sabes Ryoga, creo que días atrás vi a alguien que podría haber sido ese Ranma…

— ¡¿De verdad!? — Pregunto el chico perdido al mismo tiempo que casi tiraba la mesa por la nueva información.

— S-si… ¿Era un chico no más alto que tú y de cabello largo en una cola de caballo? — Trato de seguir "Ranko" al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco de los platos por temor al agua caliente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ese era Ranma! — Exclamo con entusiasmo el chico perdido al saber que tal vez no estaba tan perdido en su búsqueda — Oh Ranko-san, por favor dime que sabes a donde se fue — Le pidió el chico al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y la sujetaba de las manos en señal de súplica.

— _¡¿Q-que le digo ahora?! Ya es demasiado tarde para decir la verdad pero no me gusta seguir mintiendo ¡Eso sería algo demasiado cobarde y Ranma Saotome no es ningún cobarde!_ — Pensaba la chica con gran nerviosismo por su situación, tenía que pensar una forma de decir la verdad sin revelar que todo lo que dijo antes era una mentira — _¡No estaría en esta situación de no ser por mi estúpido padre!_ — Fue este pensamiento que le permitió recordar lo que su padre le dijo sobre sus planes al finalizar el viaje de entrenamiento — Pude ver como hablaba con un hombre más grande y le decía que su siguiente parada seria en Nerima, Tokyo, eso es todo lo que se… — Termino de explicar la chica, sin embargo lo siguiente que paso era algo que no se esperaba.

— ¡Muchas gracias Ranko-san! — Expreso el joven al mismo tiempo que sonreía y mostraba sus grandes colmillos.

Esa sonrisa era algo que Ranma nunca había visto en Ryoga, pero Ranko ya había tenido el honor de presenciar en más de una ocasión, lo que era aún más extraño para la joven era que cada que veía esa sonrisa sentía una extraña sensación, no sabía si el porque, pero de algo estaba seguro, quería ver esa sonrisa más seguido.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews_**


	3. Segundo Secreto: Hombre

Le agradezco a _Kuro Neko9695 y Selenityneza_ por escribir los primeros reviews de esta historia y en cuanto a sus comentarios, los tomare en cuenta para futuros capítulos, muchas gracias y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fanfics.

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 "Segundo secreto: Soy un hombre"**

 **Un año después**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Nerima, el sol apenas salía y las personas se preparaban para su rutina, parecía ser un día hermoso sin ningún inconveniente, al menos esto fue hasta que un cartero hacia una entrega desde la lejana China.

— Después de tantos años… — Se podía escuchar decir a un hombre adulto, a simple apariencia se veía con una actitud firme y seria, pero con ver las grandes cantidades de lágrimas caer de sus ojos se perdía esa perspectiva —Tengo que decirles cuanto antes.

Con esto el hombre limpio sus lágrimas, salió del comedor de su tradicional casa y procedió a buscar sus tres hijas.

— ¡Kasumi! — Hablo el señor de la casa mientras entraba a la cocina para encontrarse con la mayor de sus hijas.

— ¿Qué pasa padre? — Pregunto amablemente la joven que se detenía en sus labores de preparar el desayuno.

— Las necesito a las tres reunidas en el comedor para discutir un tema de suma importancia sobre el futuro de la familia —Respondió sin esperar a recibir respuesta alguna, pues ya se había dirigido a las escaleras del segundo piso para avisarle a sus otras hijas.

— Qué bueno que este de buen humor — Alcanzo a decir con una cálida sonrisa la joven de largo cabello castaño.

— ¡Nabiki! — Volvió a llamar el padre de las chicas al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación de la mediana de sus hijas.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? — Pregunto la chica de cabello corto sin despegar los ojos de su revista.

— Necesito hablar con las tres sobre un asunto de relevancia familiar — Respondió el adulto mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de la más pequeña de sus hijas — ¿Dónde está Akane?

— Entrenando como siempre — Hablo nuevamente la castaña mientras agarraba una cámara de su escritorio — ¿Puedo saber cuál es este asunto de "relevancia familiar"?

El padre de la joven solo pudo suspirar, sabía que la menor de sus hijas no tenía muy buena relación con los muchachos de su edad, había esperado que si la entrenaba en el arte del Combate Libre sabría manejar su temperamento pero solo causo el efecto contrario.

— Es un compromiso el cual una de ustedes tendrán que cumplir, te diré más detalles cuando estemos con las demás — Respondió mientras se dirigía a buscar a su otra hija pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

— Yo iré a buscarla, tu puedes regresar al comedor — Hablo la mediana de sus hijas mientras se dirigía al Dojo de la casa.

— Bien, pero no le digas algo que la haga enojar — Advirtió su padre.

* * *

 **En el Dojo**

No tenía mucho que una joven de largo cabello cerúleo atado a un listón rojo y usando una ropa deportiva acababa de entrar para cambiar su ropa por un keikogi que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, y así seguir con su rutina de entrenamiento.

Se trataba de la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo, Akane.

De las tres jóvenes ella era la que más se dedicaba a las artes marciales, si bien el practicar el Combate Libre era algo de su interés, los motivos de su creciente dedicación se debían a los problemas que tenía en la escuela, ese problema eran nada más ni nada menos que casi todos los varones de su escuela.

Akane no era una chica muy pretenciosa o que tuviera deseos de recibir tanta atención, pero los muchachos de su escuela la encontraban demasiado atractiva como para querer luchar contra ella y "ganarse el derecho" de salir con ella.

— Uno… — Dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que preparaba un bloque de concreto para partir a la mitad.

Lo que no le molestaba a la chica era el hecho de recibir un poco de atención, lo que la ponía furiosa es que los chicos la veían como una especie de premio que ganar.

—…Dos — Coloco un bloque de concreto sobre el anterior.

Solo quería tener una vida normal, pero la chica parecía ser un imán de rarezas. Quería ser capaz de encontrar una relación normal, quería algo como lo que su hermana Kasumi tenía.

— ¡HA! —Grito la joven al mismo tiempo que rompía ambos bloques de concreto con su mano desnuda — Cada vez voy mejorando — Decía la joven al ver los frutos de su esfuerzo.

En eso el sonido de una cámara se escuchó y la joven volteo a ver a su hermana.

— Ahí estas Akane, papá te está buscando — Hablo la joven de cabello corto.

— ¿Buscándome?, ¿Para qué? — Pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su sudor con una toalla.

— No estoy segura, pero dijo que era urgente — Mintió a medias la castaña

La más joven de las dos suspiro y la siguió al comedor de la casa en donde vieron a su padre y su hermana mayor preparar la mesa para el desayuno. Toda la familia termino de preparar la mesa y procedió a disfrutar de la comida, cortesía de la mayor de las hermanas, Kasumi Tendo.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de la ciudad**

Lo que había comenzado como una mañana tranquila fue remplazado tras la aparición de las primeras gotas que caían del cielo, anunciando una lluvia junto con el nuevo caos que acabaría con la calmada vida en la ciudad de Nerima.

Por supuesto que los habitantes del lugar no estaban conscientes de este cambio y solo se limitaron a abrir sus paraguas para evitar ser mojados, todos menos los despistados que no tomaron la precaución y algunos otros que no tenían el tiempo de cubrirse del agua, por ejemplo, una chica de cabello rojo cuya principal prioridad era el evitar un enorme panda.

Ranma Saotome, quien ahora se encontraba transformado bajo la identidad de "Ranko" corría lo más rápido que podían sus pies desnudos mientras evitaba los ocasionales zarpazos del enorme panda que intentaba noquearla.

— _Debe estar completamente loco si cree que pienso seguir su estúpido plan_ — Pensaba la joven mientras daba la vuelta a otra calle para cambiar su ruta de escape y esperar que el agua del suelo fuera un problema para el gran panda.

Después de haberle dado la información del "paradero de Ranma" a Ryoga, el chico perdido decidió regresar a Japón para concluir con su encuentro, siendo esta la última vez que llego a verlo. Ranma no era torpe, sabía que el chico de los colmillos no llegaría a su destino en un largo tiempo y eso le daba la oportunidad de seguir con su entrenamiento sin preocuparse de volverlo a ver.

Por supuesto que sus planes de su último año de viaje de entrenamiento se habían modificado al tener su nueva maldición. Ranma tenía que asegurarse de que su nueva forma no presentara algún problema para futuras batallas, por lo que decidió pasar todo ese año bajo la identidad de Ranko y explorar las ventajas y desventajas de su forma femenina.

— ¡¿Quieres parar con eso!? — Gritaba la chica mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo y daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a su oponente — ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus tonterías, viejo panda! — Decía mientras soltaba su enorme mochila de viaje y tomaba posición de pelea.

A lo largo de su viaje por China, Ranko consiguió nueva ropa que se adecuara un poco más a su especial condición. Ahora usaba una camisa china roja, muñequeras de color dorado y unos pantalones de kung fu color negro, el único problema con su ropa eran sus zapatos que le quedaban más grandes al estar en su forma femenina.

— ¡¿Primero me arrastras hasta China y ahora esto?! — Volvió a hablar la joven al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una fuerte patada al rostro del panda y lo lanzaba a otra calle más concurrida.

Algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que su forma femenina era considerablemente más débil en cuanto a resistencia y fuerza, sin embargo su agilidad y velocidad se incrementaban. Un sacrificio de habilidades que si bien no le agradaron al principio, aprendió a lidiar con ello.

— Oigan… ¿Eso es un panda? — Decía un sorprendido señor al mismo tiempo que el panda se recuperaba de la patada.

— ¡Si es un panda! — Gritaba un joven que trataba de no soltar su paraguas de la sorpresa.

En eso la joven se acercaba cargando su gran equipaje con una sola mano y lo soltaba nuevamente para reanudar la pelea.

—Tu turno — Dijo la joven mientras preparaba su defensa.

El panda no espero más y volvió a atacar a la joven con más furia que antes, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo pues la chica aprovechaba su pequeño tamaño para evadir sus golpes con facilidad.

— ¡¿En serio creías que estaría de acuerdo en todo esto!? — Pregunto la joven al mismo tiempo que atrapaba una pata del panda con sus brazos — Eligiendo prometida… — Trataba de reclamar al mismo tiempo que tomaba impulso en sus brazos y piernas — ¡SIN SIQUIERA PREGUNTAR! — Finalizo mientras arrojaba al panda contra una señal de tránsito.

La joven recobraba un poco el aliento, y regresaba por su mochila para solo voltear y ver con desprecio al panda.

—Has lo que quieras viejo panda, pero yo no pienso seguirte — Hablo nuevamente mientras colocaba su mochila en su espalda y se alejaba del lugar.

Sin embargo esto no duro mucho, pues el panda sujeto el pequeño poste con el que fue azotado y noqueo a la chica de un solo golpe.

Mientras soltaba el poste y tomaba a la joven junto con la mochila, las personas que habían presenciado tal escena aún no se recuperaban del todo de la impresión, solo pudieron ver como un enorme panda que caminaba en dos patas cargaba a una desmayada joven de largos cabellos rojos atados a una trenza, alejarse del lugar al mismo tiempo que la lluvia paraba.

* * *

 **De regreso en el Dojo Tendo**

Fue cuando todos terminaron de recoger los platos que el patriarca de la familia hablo sobre el viejo acuerdo que tuvo con su querido amigo Genma Satome hace muchos años. Las reacciones en sus hijas no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

— ¿Un compromiso? — Preguntaba la menor de las tres, incrédula de lo que su padre estaba insinuando.

—Así es, como su hermana mayor Kasumi ya se encuentra comprometida, el motivo de su presencia es solamente para estar informada de la situación — Respondió calmadamente su padre.

— ¿Pero, por qué? — Volvió a interrogar la chica de cabello cerúleo.

— Si alguna de ustedes dos, Nabiki o tú, se casaran con él y continuara con este Dojo, entonces el legado de nuestra familia estaría asegurado — Respondió el señor de la casa.

— ¡Espera un minuto! — Expreso la más joven — ¡Yo podría manejar el Dojo por mi cuenta sin problemas! y además este sería un compromiso completamente diferente al que tiene Kasumi ¿Qué acaso no tenemos algo que decir nosotras sobre con quien casarnos?

— Akane tiene razón padre — Intervino la mayor de las hermanas — Ni siquiera conocemos a Ranma.

—Eso se arregla fácil, Ranma y mi amigo Genma se quedaran un tiempo a vivir aquí — Contesto el señor Tendo con una leve sonrisa, pues la verdad le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a ver a su querido amigo — Ellos han estado viajando constantemente con el motivo de entrenar a Ranma y parece que recientemente fueron a China.

— ¡Vaya, China! — Hablo por primera vez la mediana de las hermanas.

— ¿Qué es tan grandioso sobre ir a China? — Expreso con irritación la menor.

—Y dime, ¿Él es guapo? ¿Qué clase de chico es este Ranma? — Interrogaba nuevamente la chica de cabello corto, pues la situación del compromiso por fin había tomado su interés.

Sin embargo solo recibió como respuesta una risa incomoda por parte de su padre.

—Ni idea — Finalmente hablo.

—… ¿Ni idea? — Pregunto nuevamente la chica.

—Nunca lo conocí — Respondió el padre.

Frente a la situación no se hizo esperar un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper, o al menos esto fue hasta que empezaron a escuchar unos gritos que parecían provenir de la entrada de su casa.

— ¡Ya sueltamente viejo tonto! — Se podía escuchar a alguien gritar.

— ¡Oh debe ser Ranma! — Exclamo de emoción la chica de cabello corto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacia la entrada.

— Saotome, mi amigo, te hemos estado esperando — Dijo el padre de la joven quien la seguía de cerca.

Mientras los otros dos corrían a la entrada, Kasumi y Akane prefirieron levantarse con más calma y seguirlos a un paso más lento, la verdad ambas chicas no estaban completamente seguras sobre este asunto, pero no tuvieron tiempo de quedarse en sus respectivos pensamientos pues su padre y hermana regresaban corriendo bastante asustados, y justo cuando la mayor de las hermanas pensaba preguntar la razón, cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a un enorme panda cargando a alguien.

— ¡Ya bájame! ¡Los estas asustando! — Gritaba la persona mientras pataleaba y golpeaba al panda.

—Papá… ¿Ese es tu amigo? — Pregunto la mayor quien estaba atrás de su padre junto a sus hermanas en busca de protección.

Por su parte, su padre solo podía negar con la cabeza, pues aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

— ¿Oh entonces este panda solo vino de visita?, ¡Como siempre pasa eso! — Expreso con notable sarcasmo en su voz la mediana de sus hijas.

Fue finalmente cuando el panda soltó la mochila que cargaba con una de sus patas y bajaba a la persona que su padre se calmó un poco.

—Tu… no serás… — Intentaba decir el señor Tendo.

— Ranma Saotome… siento todo esto — Se presentó con un poco de vergüenza.

Para la sorpresa de Ranma, el señor frente a él la tomo de los hombros con gran felicidad.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Has venido! — Exclamaba el adulto con bigote.

— ¡Oh! Es bastante guapo — Podía escuchar decir a la joven de cabello castaño y corto.

Ranma intento decir algo al respecto pero todas sus ideas fueron interrumpidas al ser abrasado por el señor del bigote, siendo tanto su asombro que su trenza se erizo como un extraño reflejo.

Realmente este era uno de los momentos más incómodos que Ranma ha tenido que soportar; primero su padre le dice que está comprometido en matrimonio con una completa desconocida y espera que el acepte obedientemente después de todos los problemas en los que lo ha metido por los últimos años, luego lo carga inconsciente hasta el lugar y despierta hasta que ya se encuentran en la casa de su dichoso amigo, finalmente no tiene la oportunidad de explicar su maldición pues primero creen que es un hombre cuando se encuentra en su forma femenina y cuando el señor que lo abraso se entera que –en ese momento- es una mujer (claro, después de que una de las chicas le haya tocado sus pechos) se terminó desmayando.

Ranma esperaba que en ese momento su padre asumiera la responsabilidad pero solo vio cómo se sentó mientras observaba a las chicas cargar a su desmayado padre y recostarlo en el suelo del comedor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que su padre recupero el sentido y comenzó a soltar lágrimas en completo silencio.

— ¡Oh pobre padre!, esta tan decepcionado — Rompió con el silencio la hermana mayor.

La chica de cabello rojo quería decir algo pero no era capaz de pensar en algo coherente que decir, deseaba tanto decirles la verdad pero no sabía cómo.

— ¿El decepcionado? ¡Vaya prometido que es este! ¿Cómo espera que nos casemos con una mujer? — Expreso con enojo la chica de cabello corto.

— _Espera… ¡Si ellas creen que soy una chica tal vez pueda librarme de todo esto!_ — Pensó detenidamente la joven — _Después de todo la única razón por la que el viejo logro traerme hasta acá fue porque aún tengo que buscar a Ryoga y este lugar fue la única pista que le di de mi paradero, solo tengo que pretender un poco más y seré libre._

Ranma no lo había notado pero el estar tan profundo en sus pensamientos le hizo mostrar una cara que la menor de las hijas interpreto como una de tristeza, siendo que ella decidiera intervenir en la conversación.

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Ella es una invitada y tenemos que respetarla! — Defendió la chica de cabello cerúleo.

La chica de la trenza fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver como la joven intentaba defenderla, en cualquier otra situación habría dicho que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, pero la joven no mostraba señal de creer que era alguien débil, solo un poco tímida.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa papá! — Volvió a reclamar la chica de cabellos cortos — ¡Deberías haberte asegurado!

— ¡Saotome me había dicho que tenía un hijo! — Intento protestar el adulto mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¡¿Ves algún hijo aquí?! — Decía la furiosa chica mientras agarraba nuevamente los pechos de la joven.

—P-por favor, deja de hacer eso… — Trataba de pedir la chica de la trenza.

— ¡Si Nabiki, no tienes por qué ser así! — Volvió a defender la hermana de la chica mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la invitada — Escucha, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Dojo a practicar un poco? — En eso le ofreció su mano como gesto de amistad — Yo soy Akane, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Esto sorprendió por completo a Ranma, la verdad no le parecía la gran cosa que tratara de defenderla, pero ahora le ofrecía su amistad, por un momento dudo de si debía tomar su mano pues no quería tener que mentir de nuevo con su identidad, pero al ver que no podía revelar en ese momento su situación, prefirió callar la culpa y tomar la mano de Akane.

* * *

Ranma tenía que admitirlo, el Dojo se veía en perfectas condiciones al igual que el resto de la casa, sin embargo eso le recordó que tal vez por eso su padre se mostraba tan terco con todo el asunto del compromiso.

— ¿Tu practicas Kenpo, verdad? — Preguntaba casualmente la joven Tendo al mismo tiempo que ajustaba el cinturón de su keikogi.

—Sí, un poco — Trataba de responder con naturalidad la joven de la trenza.

— ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño encuentro? — Volvió a interrogar la joven de la coleta al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para tomar posición — El practicar artes marciales siempre me ayuda a calmarme y sentirme más segura, tal vez así pueda conversar mejor con ella — Pensaba la chica.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven.

—Solo por diversión — Dijo la chica con el motivo de no alarmarla — No te preocupes, no te lastimare — Finalizo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su posición de combate favorita.

—Si tú lo dices — Acepto la joven de cabello rojo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su propia postura.

Ranma realmente estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía interés en probar las habilidades de la chica. Por otra parte Akane se mostró un poco sorprendida con la postura de la joven, si bien no era una muy común, aun así su mirada reflejaba estar preparada para cualquier golpe que le lanzaran.

Y así comenzó su pequeño enfrentamiento; Ranma tenía que admitirlo, si bien la joven no era capaz de darle un solo golpe debido a la gran agilidad y rapidez que poseía, sabía que los golpes de la chica eran potentes, incluso si llegaba a pensar en la idea de atacarla, sentía que sus defensas eran resistentes.

—Si en estos momentos está conteniendo su fuerza… Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es en realidad — Pensaba la joven de la trenza, realmente odiaba admitirlo pero no le lanzaba un solo golpe para provocar la furia de la chica, cosa que para su suerte paso.

— _Esta… ¿Ella acaso lee todos mis movimientos?_ — Se preguntó la joven del listón — _En ese caso usare más fuerza_

Akane volvió a tomar su posición de combate pero esta vez su golpe fue más potente, tanto que rompió una pared del Dojo. Esto obviamente significo que Ranma volvió a esquivarla pero lo que la sorprendió fue como logro girar y quedar detrás de ella, fue hasta que sintió como tocaba su cabeza con un dedo que reacciono.

Ranma estaba satisfecho con las habilidades de la chica, podía sentir que aún estaba conteniendo su fuerza pero eso era el mismo caso para ella. Se sentía tan bien con ese pequeño entrenamiento que había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones y no pudo evitar reír.

Akane estaba feliz, su idea de animar a la chica había funcionado y fue contagiada por la risa.

—Eres muy buena — Elogio la joven Tendo — Bueno, me alegro de que seas una chica — Pensó en voz alta mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba un poco del sudor.

— ¿Eh? — Eso sí que había sorprendido a Ranma.

—Es solo que… Realmente odiaría perder contra un chico — Respondió un poco seria.

Akane estaba por irse del Dojo, sin embargo Ranma dijo algo apenas audible que hizo que se detuviera.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Pregunto la joven un poco insegura de lo que sus oídos escucharon.

—… ¿Por qué… odiarías perder contra un chico? — Volvió a decir la chica de cabello rojo.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews_**


	4. Segunda Mentira: Amistad

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 "Segunda mentira: No me interesa ser tu amigo"**

Genma y Soun se encontraban solos en el comedor de la casa, el adulto mitad panda ya había tomado un baño caliente para regresar a su verdadera forma.

Después de haberle explicado a su amigo la situación sobre Jusenkyo solo se quedaron llorando en silencio, por supuesto, no paso más tiempo para que Nabiki pasara por el comedor y notara al hombre con el pañuelo en la cabeza.

—Oye Kasumi ¿Quién es el señor que esta con papá? — Preguntaba la joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba unas bolsas y se preparaba para salir, pues hoy era su turno de hacer las compras.

—Ni idea — Respondió la chica de largo cabello mientras lavaba los platos que fueron usados en el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo

Ranma estaba seguro de algo, su vida no era algo que se podría considerar normal, sin embargo, a pesar de todas las rarezas que ha tenido que vivir, era incapaz de pensar que la situación de Akane fuera algo posible.

No lo iba a negar, la joven era bonita, pero que casi todos los chicos de su escuela quisieran pelear con ella para salir en una cita sí que era descabellado.

— Entonces… ¿Tienes que pelear con todos esos chicos todos los días? — Preguntaba la chica de la trenza, intentando confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

— Básicamente, los primeros días eran más, pero cuando vieron que no sería tan fácil derrotarme solo siguieron los que practican algún deporte — Respondió con un poco de cansancio en su voz.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas afuera del Dojo para poder disfrutar la relajante brisa.

— Por eso no estaba tan segura sobre todo este asunto del compromiso, pero ahora puedo olvidar mi preocupación — Comento felizmente la joven Tendo — Me alegra que podamos ser amigas Ranma.

—… Ranko — Dijo en un susurro la chica de la trenza.

— Perdón, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — Pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

— Cuando estoy en esta forma, prefiero que me llamen Ranko… — Trato de explicar la chica.

Akane no tenía idea de a qué se refería con "en esta forma", pensaba preguntarle pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia, en lugar de eso se puso a pensar que Ranko era en definitiva un nombre más apropiado para una mujer, "Caballo Salvaje" tenía su impacto, pero en definitiva le quedaba mejor Ranko.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en un silencio agradable mientras veían el reflejo del agua en los charcos provocados por la lluvia, al menos esto fue hasta que Kasumi se acercó con unas toallas.

— ¿Cómo les fue con su entrenamiento? — Preguntaba amablemente la mayor de las chicas.

—No hicimos algo muy pesado, pero nos fue bastante bien — Respondió animada la hermana de la joven.

—Bueno, deberían tomar un baño las dos, la comida debería estar lista cuando terminen — Hablo la joven de largos cabellos castaños al mismo tiempo que les entregaba las toallas —Akane, ¿Podrías mostrarle donde se quedara Ranma?

— _¡¿Está diciendo que nos bañemos juntos!?_ — Pensó una muy asustada "Ranko"

—Está bien, aunque me dijo que prefiere que la llamen Ranko — Comento la joven de cabellos azules.

— ¡Oh! está bien, supongo que ese nombre le queda mucho mejor — Termino de decir la mayor al mismo tiempo que se retiraba del lugar.

— _¡No puedo dejar que eso pase, si ella odia a los chicos de su escuela, a mí me va querer matar!_ —Gritaba para sus adentros la chica de la trenza.

—Vamos Ranko — Dijo la joven Tendo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, pero al ver que la otra chica no la seguía se detuvo — ¿Ranko?

— ¿Ah?, ¡Oh claro, vamos! — Respondió la chica un poco nerviosa mientras se levantaba.

Finalmente las dos regresaron a la casa, donde la invitada tomo su gran equipaje y lo cargo hasta la habitación de invitados.

—Aquí puedes quedarte — Comento la joven Tendo — Te dejo para que prepares tus cosas, te veo más tarde en el baño — La chica pensaba en irse pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo — ¿Pasa algo Ranko?

— ¿Te molestaría si… me baño después de que salgas tú? — Pregunto con gran duda la chica de la trenza, tanto que ni se atrevía verla a los ojos.

Akane esta por preguntarle la razón, sin embargo el ver la tímida actitud de la chica le hizo cambiar de parecer y solo se limitó a asentir.

— _Sé que yo no soy para hablar sobre extrañas formas de actuar pero… Ranko sí que es extraña_ — Pensó la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras para entrar al baño.

Ranma se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada por unos minutos y luego vio su mochila.

— _Perdóname Akane, pero no puedo quedarme_ — Pensó la chica al mismo tiempo que revisaba el interior de la mochila y sacaba todo lo que era propiedad de su padre — _Esta es mi oportunidad, mientras el viejo este abajo no podré salir por la puerta, pero puedo intentar por la ventana_ — Volvió a pensar la chica mientras se ponía su mochila, sintiéndola más ligera por la cantidad reducida de equipaje — Tal vez en otra situación pudimos haber sido amigos… — Dijo en un susurro mientras salía por la ventana.

* * *

 **En las calles de Nerima**

—Pero que decepción — Se escuchaba decir a una chica de cabello corto que cargaba unas bolsas con comida — Bueno, si se va a quedar un tiempo en la casa tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto.

— ¿Ahora de quien piensas aprovecharte Nabiki? Espero que no sea de Akane — Hablo un joven adulto de largo cabello castaño, atado a una coleta.

— ¡Ah, es usted Doctor! — Dijo la joven bastante animada — ¿Hoy viene a comer con nosotros?

—Así es, el día de hoy fue uno bastante tranquilo y me pareció buena idea venir — Respondió calmadamente — ¿Pero se puede saber de quién hablabas hace rato? — Volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba unas de las bolsas.

Fue así que la joven castaña comenzó a contar la impresionante historia de lo que paso en la mañana de ese mismo día, el joven Doctor ciertamente se mostraba impresionado con la historia y justo cuando pensaba preguntar algo ambos se quedaron callados al ver saltar a una chica de cabello rojo con una gran mochila en su espalda.

—Dime Nabiki… ¿Acaso esa no era Ranma? — Pregunto el doctor bastante impresionado de las habilidades de la chica.

—Eso me temo… — Cuando la joven Tendo termino de responder, ambos entraron rápidamente a la casa y buscaron a alguien que les explicara que acaba de pasar.

* * *

 **En el baño**

Akane había terminado de enjabonarse y solo le faltaba enjuagar su cuerpo para poder disfrutar un rato de la bañera caliente, sin embargo una llamada de su hermana Kasumi le dijo que la bañera tendría que esperar. Fue cuando finalmente había terminado de cambiarse y tratar de secar su largo cabello que entendió por qué su hermana había sonado tan preocupada.

— ¿Cómo que Ranko se fue? — Decía la chica bastante incrédula, sosteniendo en su mano el listón que recogía su larga cabellera.

— ¡La vimos saltar del techo de la casa y se fue a quien sabe dónde! — Expresaba la mediana de las hijas.

Akane intentaba procesar la información y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el adulto con el pañuelo en la cabeza hablo.

— ¡Ese muchacho irresponsable! Cuando lo encuentre vera de lo que soy capaz — Decía bastante furioso el adulto de lentes.

—Disculpe, pero… — Trataba de decir la chica con el listón en su mano.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Termino de decir su hermana mayor.

—Niñas, Doctor Tofu, quiero que conozcan a mi muy estimado amigo, Genma Saotome — Intervino el padre de las chicas.

—Mucho gusto — Saludo el adulto.

—Espera un momento, ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando Ranma había llegado con ese panda? — Interrogo la mediana de las hijas.

—Verán… — Dijo el adulto del pañuelo al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba los lentes — Yo soy ese panda y la chica que vieron es mi hijo, Ranma.

Un silencio incomodo no tardó en hacerse presente, si no hubieran estado en una situación de emergencia debido a la reciente huida de Ranma se habrían reído, pero al ver el rostro serio del extraño y el como su padre parecía confirmar lo que les dijo, solo pensaban en cientos de preguntas nuevas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? — Solo alcanzo a decir la mayor de las hermanas.

—No me diga que, ¿Fueron a Jusenkyo? — Hablo por primera vez el joven Doctor.

—Me temo que sí, ¿Pero cómo sabe usted? — Pregunto Genma.

—Me especializo en la medicina que involucra la magia — Respondió amablemente con un tono bastante orgulloso — Pero me temo que hasta ahora no conozco una cura posible a las maldiciones de Jusenkyo.

— ¡¿Alguien puede explicar que está pasando y por qué no estamos buscando a Ranko!? — Gritaba exasperada la más joven de los presentes al no poder seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Cálmate un poco Akane, buscaremos a Ranma de inmediato — Trato de calmarla el padre de la joven mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo — Primero calentaremos un poco de agua caliente y nos dividiremos para buscarlo — Le indico a sus hijas — En lo que se calienta el agua les explicaremos la situación.

* * *

 **En el parque de Nerima**

—Estoy cansado… — Decía una joven de cabello rojo al mismo tiempo que comía un pan que compro con el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Después de haber huido de la casa de los Tendo, Ranma tenía pensado buscar un lugar y trabajo temporal para poder quedarse cerca de la ciudad, después de todo aún tenía que resolver su situación con Ryoga y no podía abandonar la única pista que le dio de su paradero.

—Solo espero poder encontrarlo — Decía entre bocados la chica de la trenza para después suspirar — Tal vez debí pedirle que yo me bañara primero… realmente necesito un baño — Dijo en voz baja.

En su viaje por China las pocas ocasiones en las que regresaba a su verdadera forma era cuando tenía que lavar su cuerpo, si bien se había acostumbrado a ver su forma femenina desnuda, eso no quitaría el hecho de que era un hombre y se sentía más cómodo en su verdadero cuerpo, pero el estar viajando constantemente le imposibilitaba el acceso al agua caliente.

* * *

 **En las calles de Nerima**

Akane no podía creer lo que había escuchado, incluso si le habían dado una pequeña demostración de la magia de Jusenkyo se negaba a creerlo, simplemente estaba dispuesta a negar que su más reciente amiga se trataba de un hombre.

— _Tengo que admitirlo, Rank… Ranma no mostraba ser un pervertido a comparación de los chicos de la escuela, ¡Pero esto es simplemente absurdo!_ — Pensaba para sus adentros la joven.

Después de haber terminado de contar la situación, cada uno tomo una tetera o termo y partió en su búsqueda por la chica de la trenza.

— _Dudo mucho que terminemos encontrando a Ranma…_ — Pensaba un poco decepcionada la joven — La verdad… no me sentiría mal por su partida si lo hubiera conocido como un chico — Se reprimió a sí misma.

Akane tenía que admitir que debido a sus malas experiencias tendía a juzgar muy rápido a la gente, se odiaba por hacerlo pero era algo que no podía controlar, sin embargo pensó, tal vez Ranma sería una ayuda a su problema.

* * *

 **Un poco más tarde, de regreso al parque**

Ranma se encontraba recostado en una de las bancas del lugar mientras observaba el cielo, hace poco había terminado de comer los panes que compro y ahora se debatía si ir a un baño público o no.

—Si voy como mujer no podré entrar al lado de los hombres… — Pensaba en voz alta la chica — Tal vez debería buscar un lugar donde me puedan dar un poco de agua caliente — Finalizo de pensar al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Estaba por tomar su mochila hasta que sintió una presencia sospechosa y por puro reflejo bloqueo el ataque de un objeto que fue lanzado en su dirección.

Cuál fue su sorpresa de ver que el objeto era una tetera con agua.

— ¿Pero qué…? — Ranma no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más pues tuvo que bloquear otro golpe, esta vez era una patada de su padre — ¡¿P-papá?! — Decía la joven paralizada de la impresión.

— ¡Debería darte vergüenza Ranma! — Decía el adulto al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes — ¡Huir así de tus responsabilidades no es algo que yo te enseñe!

La joven solo pudo agachar la cabeza y apretar sus puños con furia.

— Como puedes decir eso… — Respondió la chica mientras se preparaba para atacar — ¡¿CUANDO TU SIEMPRE HUYES POR PAGAR?! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un buen puñetazo directo al abdomen y lo lanzaba a la fuente del parque.

Genma al entrar en contacto con el agua de la fuente se transformó de inmediato y salió mientras se quitaba la ropa que ya no le entraba adecuadamente.

Y así comenzó otra clásica pelea padre e hijo de la familia Saotome, solo que a diferencia de sus otros encuentros, Ranma se mostraba menos concentrado en esquivar y más enfocado en golpear, sabía que sus golpes no representaban mucho dolor para el corpulento cuerpo del panda pero en esos momentos ya no le importaba, solo quería desahogar su furia.

Esto duro durante varios minutos, hasta que un grito desconcentro a la chica de la trenza.

— ¡Ranko! — Gritaba Akane de felicidad al poder encontrarla

El grito de la chica fue suficiente para que Ranma recibiera un potente golpe en su abdomen y tuviera que retroceder.

— A-Akane… — Alcanzo a decir mientras sujetaba su abdomen y trataba de recobrar el aliento, Ranma odiaría admitirlo pero en ese momento su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle factura por el sobre-esfuerzo de tanto ejercicio en un solo día y su vista se nublaba.

— Rank… ¿Estas bien Ranma? — Pregunto la joven de cabellos largos mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Fue esta duda en la voz de la chica que causo que notara la tetera en su mano.

— _Ya lo sabe… Tengo que…_ — Pensaba la chica mientras se alejaba y buscaba desesperada algo con la vista pues seguía luchando con su nublada visión — _Mi mochila… ¿Dónde la deje?_

—Ranma, tienes que regresar, estas muy herida — Trataba de razonar la joven frente a ella.

— _¡Esto es tu culpa papá!... espera ¿Dónde está ese viejo…_ — Ranma no pudo completar sus pensamientos pues sintió como presionaban un punto de su cuello y se desmayaba.

 **En el Dojo Tendo**

Ranma se sentía bien, como si todo el dolor y culpa hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia, sin embargo, poco a poco recobraba la consciencia y con eso podía sentir el dolor de su cuerpo regresar, un fuerte dolor en el centro de su abdomen y la parte trasera de su cabeza (cortesía de su padre-panda), al enfocarse en el dolor de su cuerpo pudo sentir también como algo frió trataba de calmar el dolor pero no era suficiente.

Fue entonces que recordó su situación, había tratado de huir de la casa Tendo y pensaba ir a unos baños públicos cuando su padre apareció.

—Parece que ya te estás recuperando — Escucho decir a alguien pero desconocía la voz de esa persona.

En eso Ranma trato de levantarse pero una mano la detuvo.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto — Volvió a escuchar esa voz, esta vez fue capaz de distinguir que se trataba de un hombre mayor que ella, pero no tan viejo como su padre.

Ranma trato de abrir sus ojos, que si bien al principio no podían distinguir nada entre la luz, finalmente lograron enfocar el rostro de un joven adulto con lentes.

— ¿Quien… — Trato de articular la joven.

—Yo soy el Doctor Tofu, soy el prometido de Kasumi y un muy estimado amigo de la familia Tendo — Respondió tranquilamente, asumiendo cual sería la pregunta de la joven.

Cuando Ranma escucho de inmediato que conocía a la familia Tendo, trato de forzar a su cuerpo que le obedeciera y comenzara a correr, pero fue en vano.

—Todos están preocupados por ti Ranma, ¿O prefieres que te diga Ranko en esa forma? — Volvió a hablar el joven adulto, tratando de razonar con su paciente.

—…Solo uso ese nombre en mi forma femenina, así que me parece bien que lo use ahora — Respondió resignada la joven, quien seguía observando a su alrededor y pudo notar que estaba recostada en un futón en la habitación que le habían mostrado antes de huir.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué intentaste huir? — Trato de presionar el tema el joven Doctor.

—…Es solo que, no quiero este matrimonio arreglado — Finalmente respondió la chica de la trenza.

—Puedo entender porque no estés de acuerdo con esto, pero no creo que deberías escapar así — Trataba de reconfortarla — Yo creo que deberías pensarlo un poco mejor, ver como se dan las cosas y finalmente dar tu respuesta al asunto.

Ranma estaba por decir algo cuando sintió como apoyaba una mano en su hombro y le entregaba unas toallas.

—Solo… piénsalo un poco mejor, tal vez encuentres agradable el estar aquí — Finalizo el joven de lentes mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

— _Se ve que es un buen sujeto, pero no creo que esto funcione_ — Pensó la chica de la trenza al mismo tiempo que concentraba su reserva de energía en levantarse para tomar un buen baño.

Fue finalmente cuando salió del cuarto que se encontró nuevamente a la chica de cabello cerúleo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Pregunto la chica a su herida invitada.

—Akane… — Trato de decir la joven pero fue interrumpida.

—Escucha, sobre lo que dije antes sobre mi opinión acerca de los chicos… — Intento explicar la joven pero esta vez fue su turno de ser interrumpida.

—No hace falta que lo digas, sé que me odias y no tengo problema con eso — Finalizo la joven de cabellos rojos al mismo tiempo que seguía caminando.

— ¡N-no es así! ¡Yo… — Volvió a intentar la joven con un gran dolor en su corazón.

— ¡Por favor! ¡¿Quién no odiaría a un fenómeno que se convierte al tocar un poco de agua!? — Siguió interrumpiendo la chica — Solo hazme un favor y… deja de pretender que quieres ser mi amiga — Continuo hablando con un nudo en su garganta y solo pudo apretar el agarre en la toalla y ropas limpias para terminar de decir lo que le destrozaría por completo — Después de todo… No me interesa ser tu amigo.

Akane trato de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero el ver como la chica se alejaba tan rápido no le permitió pensar en algo coherente. Quería sentir el dolor en su corazón pero le era imposible, en lugar de eso solo sintió una ira incontrolable crecer hasta finalmente explotar con lágrimas de cólera.

— ¡BIEN, YO TAMPOCO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía a su habitación y la cerraba de un portazo.

Finalmente Ranma procedió a tomar un baño, mientras sentía como unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Soy un idiota — Fue lo único que dijo el chico al sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba al contacto con el agua caliente.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews_**


	5. Tercer Mentira: Preocupación

**Publicación** **sorpresa!** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños y para celebrarlo quería subir un nuevo capitulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 "Tercer mentira: No lo hice porque me preocupes"**

— ¡¿Estamos comprometidos!? — Se podía escuchar a dos jóvenes gritar.

Después del desastre que paso el día de ayer, Ranma y Akane habían evitado hablarse o siquiera dirigirse la mirada, esperaban que pudieran mantener su distancia pero sus padres tuvieron otros planes.

— Así es Ranma — Respondió el padre del joven — Después de discutirlo un poco, nos pareció que Akane era la mejor candidata para seguir con la rama de su familia en el Combate Libre, por lo tanto estarás comprometido con ella.

Ranma estaba completamente frustrado; ni siquiera pensaba que los dos pudieran ser amigos y ahora su padre estaba diciendo que se terminarían casando, tenía ganas de gritarle pero en lugar de eso contuvo sus impulsos y se levantó del comedor.

— Estoy satisfecho, gracias por el desayuno — Se limitó a decir al mismo tiempo que salía del comedor, su padre solo espero unos segundos para seguirlo.

Por su parte, Akane no sabía cómo tomar la situación; al principio había visto a Ranma como la posibilidad de conseguir un amigo varón después de tantos años y para su desgracia el chico la evitaba.

Por lo que solo se limitó a suspirar decepcionada y seguir con su desayuno.

Ranma estaba caminando en dirección al Dojo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡Ranma! — Lo llamo su padre.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — Pregunto con un tono cortante.

—Debido al compromiso con Akane nos quedaremos un tiempo — Explico el adulto de lentes mientras le arrojaba algo a su hijo — Por lo que tendrás que asistir a la escuela.

Ranma atrapo el objeto y pudo ver que se trataba de una mochila, esto solo aumento la furia del joven y sujeto con fuerza el objeto hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

— ¡Ja! ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi educación?, ¡Después de haber viajado por China y haberme perdido otro año de clases! — Grito el chico al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la mochila y corría hacia su padre para darle una golpiza.

— ¡Vamos Ranma, tu sabes que puedes recuperarte de tus estudios con solo unos cuantos meses! — Se defendió su padre al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba los ataques.

Genma tenía razón, Ranma tenía una habilidad para aprender y adaptarse bastante rápida, cosa que su padre decidió aprovechar para las artes marciales. Si bien, a Ranma le gustaba entrenar en el Combate Libre, a veces aspiraba por una vida un poco más normal y esto era algo que su padre siempre lograba impedir.

— ¡¿Cómo esperas que vaya a la escuela cuando tengo esta maldición!? — Expresaba el menor mientras su lucha padre e hijo se movía con su característico combate aéreo, la especialidad de la escuela Saotome.

— ¡Eso no debería ser un problema, no es como si encontraras muchas oportunidades de ser mojado en un lugar como ese! — Argumentaba su padre.

—Lo dices porque tú no tienes de que avergonzarte por ser un panda, es más ¡Un perezoso quedaría mejor contigo! — Finalizo de gritar el joven al mismo tiempo que arrojaba a su padre en el estanque del jardín — Está bien… ¡Iré a la escuela, pero no será porque tú me lo hayas dicho! — Con esto el joven volvió a dar un salto en dirección al Dojo para recuperar su mochila.

Por su parte, la familia Tendo se limitó a ver la increíble habilidad y fuerza del chico.

* * *

 **En las calles de Nerima**

Ranma y Akane habían terminado caminando juntos a la escuela, todo gracias a que el joven desconocía como llegar y que Nabiki decidiera irse antes para "atender unos asuntos".

— _No sé si es mejor que camine por las bardas…_ — Pensaba la joven Tendo al mismo tiempo que caminaba con la mirada baja.

La chica detestaba admitirlo, pero el joven parecía ser mucho más hábil que ella, sin embargo trataba de reprimir ese sentimiento de envidia pues quería enfocarse en como intentar arreglar las cosas con el joven.

Por otra parte, el chico de la trenza solo pensaba como evitar en lo posible a la chica de largos cabellos, pues su falta de habilidades para socializar le impedía ver que ella realmente no lo odiaba.

Ambos siguieron caminando en su incomodo silencio por varios minutos hasta que pudieron ver la entrada de la escuela, fue en ese momento que Akane cambio su semblante de tristeza, por uno de enojo.

* * *

 **En la preparatoria Furinkan**

Un grupo de chicos vestidos con diferentes uniformes de diferentes deportes estaban esperando en la entrada de la escuela; los que practicaban deportes que requerían habilidades de combate se encontraban al frente, mientras los que practicaban alguna otra clase de ejercicio esperaban atrás.

Se encontraban un poco impacientes pues la razón de que estuvieran ahí ya se había tardado más de lo normal, eso junto con el hecho de que unas nubes negras comenzaban a mostrarse, sin embargo esto cambio al ver como una joven de largos cabellos azules se acercaba a toda velocidad.

— ¡Quítense de mi camino! ¡¿Qué no ven que voy a llegar tarde!? — Grito la joven que esperaba ser escuchada aunque sea por una sola vez, por supuesto esto no paso y todos los jóvenes se prepararon para atacarla.

Ranma seguía de cerca la pelea, quería hacer algo para parar esa locura, pero al ver la mirada de determinación y gran habilidad de combate de Akane, causo que evitara hacer algo y solo siguió caminando.

— _Debe haber algún modo de parar todo esto_ — Pensaba el joven de la trenza al mismo tiempo que seguía caminando y veía como de entre tanto chico, uno solo se había quedado a esperar debajo de un árbol — _Me pregunto si ese será ese tal Kuno que lo inicio todo_ — Siguió caminando con un poco de enojo pasando el espadachín — _Si no fuera por él, tal vez ella no me odiaría_ — Fue este pensamiento lo que detuvo al joven de ropas chinas.

Ranma estaba en un dilema; quería darle una lección pero sentía que debía contenerse. El joven de cabello azabache apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras veía que el otro chico finalmente se movía después de que el resto fuera derrotado, requería mucho auto control para no desear patear al joven de cabellos cortos pero lo que finalmente lo hizo estallar fue como arrojaba de forma arrogante una rosa roja a la chica.

— ¡Oye tú! — Grito Ranma, llamando la atención de ambos — ¿Qué no la escuchaste? ¡Va a llegar tarde, así que mejor déjala!

— ¿Quién eres tú?, campesino — Respondió el joven que le apuntaba al chico de la trenza con su boken.

Ranma estaba a punto de responder con algún insulto pero el kendoista lo interrumpió.

— ¡Ah! Pero es la costumbre dar primero el nombre de uno mismo, ¡Muy bien!, entonces mi nombre he de darte — Expreso con su forma extravagante de hablar — Capitán e invicto campeón del club de Kendo, alumno de segundo año grupo E, ¡Conocido como el Rayo azul de Furinkan! — Se presentaba el joven al mismo tiempo que levantaba su espada de madera y un rayo caía dramáticamente a su espalda — Mi nombre es Tatewaki Kuno y tengo 17 años.

— _¡Vaya!... ¡Akane no bromeaba con que este tipo tiene serios delirios de grandeza!_ — Pensaba el chico de la trenza sintiendo una gota de sudor en su cabeza — _Tal vez pueda usarlo a mi favor_ — En eso el chico tomo una pose que pretendía inseguridad y procedió con su presentación — Bueno, yo… Me estoy quedando en el Dojo Tendo y…

— ¡¿Qué!? — Expreso con furia el joven de la espada — ¡¿Cómo un campesino puede estar bajo el mismo techo que Akane!? — Gritaba al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Ranma con su espada, sin embargo, el joven esquivo el golpe de un salto.

—Yo soy el heredero de Combate en la categoría Libre de la secta Saotome — Decía el chico al mismo tiempo que giraba en el aire y se quitaba su mochila para después arrojarla lejos — Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome — Dijo el joven mientras tomaba posición de combate — ¡Y acepto tu reto!

En los salones de la escuela

Nabiki sí que estaba sorprendida, conocía las habilidades del joven Saotome, pero no creía que fuera a enfrentarse con Kuno, después de todo, la relación del chico con su hermana menor estaba muy tensa y no sabría cómo actuaria frente al grupo de chicos.

—Pero que interesante — Decía la joven de cabello corto mientras el resto de estudiantes de cada salón se asomaba para ver la pelea.

* * *

 **En la entrada de la escuela**

Akane no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que su día fuera como cualquier otro (aunque esto implicara tener que pelear con los chicos de su escuela), solo tenía que vencer a Kuno y esperar no llegar tarde a su primera clase del día, en lugar de eso Ranma decidió enfrentar al chico. Personalmente no le molestaba, pues no estaba de humor para lidiar con el kendoista, pero no lograba entender porque el chico decidió enfrentarlo si no tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, o al menos eso creía la joven.

— Así que, ¿Te atreves a meterte con Akane? Manchando su hermosa presencia con tus actos de acoso — Decía el mayor de los tres mientras retomaba su postura y otro rayo se hacía presente — ¡Bien! Supongo que como tu superior deberé darte una demostración de mi justicia.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con acosar?! — Preguntaba bastante incrédulo el joven de la trenza — _Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será este chico como para sentirse tan superior_ — Pensó el joven mientras concentraba su mirada por alguna posible abertura.

— ¡El solo se está quedando con nosotros, Kuno! — Finalmente defendió la joven de largo cabello, pero solo fue ignorada.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Soltó un grito de batalla el joven de la espada al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el chico Saotome.

Lo siguiente que paso dejo asombrados a todos los espectadores. Todos conocían que las habilidades de Kuno eran tan sorprendentes que podía partir concreto solido con su espada de madera, pero lo que realmente los sorprendió fue como el chico nuevo esquivo tan fácilmente su muerte segura.

Kuno retrocedió y volteo a un árbol cercano en donde el objeto de su odio se encontraba, sin demorar volvió a lanzar un ataque que cortó al árbol, pero nuevamente el chico esquivo a tiempo.

— _Ahora veras…_ — Pensó el joven Saotome, mientras rompía algunas de las ramas del árbol y las arrojaba al chico — ¡Mi turno!

— ¡¿Crees que eso me detendrá!? — Decía Kuno al mismo tiempo que rompía las ramas con su espada.

Sin embargo, el chico no sabía que eso había sido una distracción pues cuando cayó el ultimo rayo que anunciaba una lluvia, fue que pudo ver como el joven de la trenza acerco su mano a su frente, lo único que pudo hacer en respuesta fue levantar su espada a la altura del cuello del chico.

Ambos chicos apenas se habían tocado y antes de que pudiera pasar a mayor daño, un panda corriendo en dos patas y cargando una tetera, tacleo al chico de la espada y tomo al otro chico cuyos cabellos negros comenzaban a cambiar por un tono rojizo.

— ¡Kuno fue derribado por un panda! — Alcanzo a gritar uno de los estudiantes.

Akane solo pudo suspirar, tomo la mochila del joven Saotome y se dirigió a donde había corrido el panda mientras evitaba pisar a alguno de los chicos desmayados que había derrotado.

* * *

 **En la bodega de la escuela**

Cuando Genma vio las nubes negras en el cielo trato de correr lo más rápido posible a la escuela cargando la tetera que había pensado usar en sí mismo. En el momento en que llego, vio a Ranma pelear con otro chico y al notar la situación solo se limitó a taclearlo para poder huir sin muchos problemas.

Habían llegado a una bodega en donde guardaban el equipo de deportes, el panda soltó a la chica y cerró la puerta.

—Maldita sea… — Decía la joven de cabellos rojos mientras exprimía su ropa mojada — ¿Por qué tenía que llover?

Akane se encontraba cerca del lugar, pues había seguido el panda pero perdió su rastro, fue hasta que escucho la voz de una joven dentro de la bodega que pensó en abrir una ventana y entregarle su mochila.

— _¿Qué tal si no me quiere ver?..._ — Fue el pensamiento que la detuvo.

— La próxima que lo vea no le ira tan bien — Escucho decir a un muchacho.

Akane decidió intentar abrir la ventana pero cuando escucho como abrían la puerta volvió a detenerse, finalmente cerro los ojos, dejo la mochila del chico y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Gracias papá, ahora solo tengo que… — Comenzó a decir el joven, pero se detuvo al ver su mochila en el suelo — ¿tomar mi mochila? — Se preguntó el joven mientras levantaba el objeto y caminaba al edificio de la escuela.

* * *

 **En el grupo 2-E**

Kuno sentía un ligero tic en el ojo mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo portátil. Él era el más hábil peleador de toda la escuela y que un campesino le marcara en la frente era simplemente imperdonable.

— ¿Y dices que ni siquiera lo sentiste? — Le pregunto una joven de cabello corto.

Cuando Kuno se había recuperado del ataque por el panda, se cambió su traje de Kendo por el uniforme y camino a su salón como si nada. Pero en el momento en que la chica de cabello castaño noto algo en su frente fue que su ira regreso.

— Hmm, y yo que creí que Ranma Saotome era bueno… — Hablo el joven mientras dejaba el espejo y acomodaba el fleco de su frente para ocultar la marca.

Lo que había hecho el joven Saotome no fue un golpe, si no escribir en su frente para burlarse del chico.

— ¡Pero como se atreve a escribir tal falsedad en la frente de su superior! — Gritaba el joven al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio con la palma de su mano y se levantaba dramáticamente.

Para a aquellos que tengan una buena vista aún era fácil ver que la palabra escrita en su frente era "estúpido".

—No lo sé, yo creo que te describe perfectamente — Comento la joven Tendo con una ligera sonrisa.

— No sabes cuánto te desprecio, Nabiki Tendo — Respondió el joven de largo flequillo.

—Eso me alegra — Dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

* * *

 **En el grupo 1-F**

— Tal parece que… — Hablaba el profesor del grupo mientras se ajustaba los lentes y revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio — Tendremos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Ranma Saotome y el último año se encontraba en China.

Ranma estaba a un lado del profesor, parado con una pose firme y ambas manos en su espalda mientras el resto de la clase observaba con curiosidad al chico de la trenza.

—Sin embargo me temo que tú y Akane Tendo llegaron tarde a clase — Continuo el profesor — Por lo que… ambos pasaran la primera clase en el pasillo.

* * *

 **En el pasillo**

Nuevamente el destino les había jugado una mala broma y ambos jóvenes no solo terminaron en el mismo salón, también terminaron castigados en el solitario pasillo sosteniendo cubetas de agua.

— _Hoy no es mi día_ — Pensaba el chico mientras suspiraba — _Me pregunto si estará enojada_ — En eso intento mirarla disimuladamente para ver si su rostro reflejaba enojo.

Akane estaba cansada, cansada de las batallas matutinas y tener que correr contra reloj para intentar llegar a tiempo, esta no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde y probablemente no sería la última, pero lo que solo empeoraba la situación era la tensa relación que tenía con Ranma, curiosamente al pensar en eso pudo sentir la mirada del joven, terminando cruzando miradas.

Akane tenía una mirada difícil de leer; estaba entre una mirada de cansancio, preocupación y frustración. Por otra parte la falta de habilidades empáticas de Ranma provocaron que el terminara con una cara nerviosa y terminara mal interpretando la situación.

—Qui-quiero aclarar que… — Comenzó a hablar el joven con una pequeña gota de sudor en su rostro — Que no lo hice porque me preocupes — Siguió hablando el chico — Solo quería probar a ese tal Kuno, es todo — Finalizo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Akane se quedó unos segundos callada mientras intentaba procesar la información, lamentablemente las palabras del joven tuvieron el resultado deseado y termino respondiendo con un poco de enojo.

—Pues la próxima que intentes probar a Kuno no bajes la guardia — Hablo con un tono serio la joven de largo cabello — Alcanzo a tocar tu cuello.

Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de sorprenderse, fue hasta ese momento que se detuvo a mirar la marca de su cuello.

* * *

 **En el grupo 2-E**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su prometido!? — Grito con todas sus fuerzas el joven marcado de su frente.

—Así es, nuestros padres lo decidieron, Akane se va a casar con Ranma — Comento tranquilamente la joven Tendo con una ligera sonrisa.

Nabiki sabía que posiblemente su hermanita se molestaría con ella por delatar su pequeño secreto, pero esto fue algo que olvido fácilmente al recibir el dinero a cambio de la información.

— ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! — Volvió a gritar el joven quien no tardó en ser interrumpido por un pedazo de tiza que lo golpeo directo en la frente.

—Kuno, de pie en el pasillo — Fue lo único que se limitó a decir el profesor que trágicamente ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de su alumno.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el pasillo**

Ranma y Akane no sabían que decir, tenían tantas cosas que decir, tantas dudas respecto al otro que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar por temor a la reacción que recibirían. Sin embargo, todo eso fue olvidado por dos cubetas llenas de agua que fueron arrojadas a ambos jóvenes.

Para suerte de ambos –especialmente para Ranma– lograron esquivar el agua y observaron que su atacante era nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¡¿Kuno!? — Hablo el joven de la trenza que aun sostenía sus respectivas cubetas.

— ¿Pero que estas asiendo Kuno-senpai? — Pregunto la joven Tendo.

—Nunca… — Comenzó a decir el joven espadachín mientras preparaba su boken — ¡NUNCA ACEPTARE TU COMPROMISO CON AKANE!

Como era de esperarse el potente grito del joven llamo la atención de los alumnos del grupo 1-F y abrieron las ventanas para interrogar a la susodicha "pareja".

— ¡¿Queeee!? ¡¿Compromiso!? — Gritaron con furia los jóvenes que veían con odio al nuevo estudiante.

— ¡¿Pero que no detestabas a los hombres!? — Gritaban asombradas las jóvenes que rodeaban a su amiga.

Por supuesto la pareja trato de calmar tales comentarios pero era en vano, en lugar de eso Ranma recibió otro ataque sorpresa por parte del espadachín y por reflejo solo alcanzó a cortar una de las cubetas

— _¡Esto va muy mal, a este paso todos descubrirán mi maldición!_ — Pensó el joven de la trenza al esquivar nuevamente el agua — Necesito salir de aquí — En eso soltó la otra cubeta y comenzó a correr por los pasillos.

— ¡Detente cobarde! — Gritaba el joven de la espada.

— ¡Este no es lugar para pelear, sígueme! — Respondió el joven de cabello azabache.

Y así ambos comenzaron a correr, seguidos por un todo un grupo de jóvenes que estaban curiosos por ver el desenlacé

— ¡Oigan, no corran por los pasillos! — Gritaba el profesor cuyo grupo se le había escapado.

— ¡Vamos afuera! — Hablo despreocupadamente Ranma, que salto a la primera ventana abierta que encontró.

Kuno no tardo en seguirlo, sin embargo, el joven de ropas chinas no se esperaba lo que pasaría después.

— ¡Hey ustedes! ¡Este es el tercer piso! — Grito nuevamente alarmado el profesor por las posibles terribles consecuencias.

—Tranquilo, después de todo… — Ranma comenzó a responder, sin embargo al ver hacia abajo se quedó mudo.

— Por suerte caerán en la alberca — Comento uno de los alumnos, asumiendo erróneamente el pensamiento del joven Saotome.

— _Hoy definitivamente no es mi día_ — Fue lo último que pensó el chico de la trenza antes de su inevitable transformación en chica.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews_**


End file.
